


Carpe Diem

by TJ_Dragonblade



Series: Untitled Series Of Connected ThorBruce Writings [1]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, ThorBruce Week, ThunderScience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: Bruce gets a little push courtesy of Korg and Brunnhilde





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt ‘open your eyes’ and semi-shoehorned into the Day 1 theme for ThorBruce Week 2018  
> =====  
> Started: 6/18/18  
> Drafted: 7/25/18  
> Posted: 8/1/18

“Wha—oh. Hi, guys...?” The last thing he’d expected to find on returning to his quarters was—well, no, the _actual_ last thing would’ve been like, Thor waiting between the sheets with a rose in his teeth or something, but Brunnhilde and Korg sitting on the edge of his bed conferring together with Very Serious faces was definitely up there, too. “Is...something wrong?”

“Ah, hey bro!” Korg beamed with all his usual cheer. “I suppose you’re wondering why we’re here?”

“...Yes?” Bruce hazarded, not entirely sure he _did_ actually want to know.

Korg’s expression went solemn, and his voice was gentle. “We’re having an inner vent shin.”

Bruce blinked. “A-an inner—a what now?”

“An intervention,” Brunnhilde supplied, prompting a single agreeable nod from Korg beside her. “Loki said it was a thing on your world? When your friends need a little help taking their heads out of their asses?”

“Okay that’s...not exactly what it...and you guys think _I_ need one?” He was pretty sure there was a certain amount of irony to be had given Bru’s drinking habits and the issue at the heart of most interventions he’d ever heard of, but he wasn’t going to dwell on that just now. “For...wh-what for?”

“You and Thor, mate.” Korg nodded gravely, expression kind.

“I—wait, what?” Telltale heat was rising to his face, he could feel it.

Korg’s little shrug dislodged a pebble that tumbled down and disappeared under the edge of the bed. “It’s plain to see, you two’re really into each other.”

“And that neither of you blockheads plans on doing anything about it.”

“I’m not—Thor? Is that what you think?”

Brunnhilde folded her arms, raised an eyebrow, stared him down without a word. Korg smiled beatifically beside her, both eyebrows (brow-stones?) raised as well.

“...okay but listen, even if I _was_...attracted to him, you can’t honestly tell me you think he’d reciprocate? What on earth—or-or any other planet for that matter, what could I possibly have to offer?”

“Oh, plenty! Don’t sell yourself short!”

Bruce snorted at Korg’s enthusiastic endorsement. “Thanks, but I’m gonna have to disagree.”

“Oh for the love of—Bruce, open your eyes!” Brunnhilde unfolded and stood abruptly, leaning into his space. “He’s so damn smitten with you, everyone can see it! Except for you, apparently!”

“He’s not—“ Bruce gave a nervous little laugh, the corner of his mouth twisting up, eyes darting fitfully away from Brunnhilde’s. “He’s not, that’s ridiculous—“

“Aaagh!” She grabbed his face in both hands. “Bruce, you dear, sweet, willfully blind little man!” Her hands went to his shoulders, shook him gently. “He’s _in_ to you!”

“Very very in to you,” Korg agreed, still perched on the bed.

“...Okay,” Bruce said at last, denial and defenses both sufficiently rattled at this point. “Okay, I’ll take your word for it, Thor’s i-in to—Thor likes me. Okay. What exactly am I supposed to do with this information?”

Brunnhilde let him go, stepped back, poked a not-quite-gentle finger to his forehead. “Thought you were s’posed to be the brains here, Little Guy. Go talk to him.”

“Just like that, straight out of the blue? ‘Hey Thor, Bru n’ Korg said you like me, wanna make out?’ Really?”

Korg blinked. “Did we mention making out? I think I missed that bit of the conversation.”

Brunnhilde rolled her eyes. “He’s never going to make the first move, Bruce. He’s too focused on not screwing up all his new responsibilities, probably tells himself it’s better not to try in the first place instead of taking five minutes to really _look_ at you and see that you’re crazy about him too!”

“He’s a great respecter of personal boundaries,” Korg added. “He’ll not want to be perceived as throwing his weight around, or taking advantage of his station.” He stood, moved close enough to lay one craggy hand gently on Bruce’s shoulder. “You have to show him you want to be more. Let him know he can let you in.”

Bruce nodded absently, denial all but dead at this point, brain turning these possibilities over and over.

“Okay. Okay, I’ll...I’ll talk to him.” He had no idea how he was going to work up to that conversation, but clearly his friends felt he needed to make the effort.

“Good.” Brunnhilde arched an eyebrow. “Get going then; he shouldn’t be tied up with anything just now.”

“Wh— _now_?” He felt panic creeping up his spine again.

“Yes, now! Honestly, you think we’re gonna just have a little talk and go on our way, trust you to actually take our advice? No!” She took him by the shoulders again. “If you don’t go now, right now, you’re gonna fall into bed and mull it over and sleep on it for days and talk yourself out of it. It’s now or never, Bruce.”

Korg patted his shoulder again, encouraging. “Seize the day! Or night? Or whatever phase of the circadian cycle approximation it actually is out here in the blackness of space!”

“...Okay.” Bruce gave a nervous half-smile. “Okay. I’ll—now. I’ll go find him and talk to him. Now.” He backed toward the door, making good on his words. He still had no idea how he was going to do this, but he could figure it out while he looked because clearly his friends weren’t going to let it drop. “Thanks, guys.” He ducked out.

Brunnhilde watched him go, arms folded again. “Think he’s gonna follow through?”

Korg shrugged. “If he doesn’t, we’ll just have to do another inner vent shin next month.”

**Author's Note:**

> The theme is ‘First Time’ which this quasi-fits as in, the First Time (and hopefully the last) that anyone staged an intervention in their love life.


End file.
